


bedroom hymns

by Kotyatin



Series: Church AU - Reed900 [4]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, BDSM, Collars, Consensual Non-Consent, Dry Humping, Enthusiastic Consent, Experimental Style, Human Upgraded Connor | RK900, Master/Pet, Nonbinary Upgraded Connor | RK900, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Priest Kink, Religious Guilt, Sexual Repression, Shame kink, Subspace
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:27:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29843547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kotyatin/pseuds/Kotyatin
Summary: нет ничего постыдного, когда это не твоя воля. пусть это только лишь игра.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Series: Church AU - Reed900 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905346
Kudos: 1





	bedroom hymns

**Author's Note:**

> RK900 здесь - небинарная персона с местоимениями он/его, отсюда имя ричард/ричи/рич жонглируется с более нейтральным найнс.  
> бдсм используется как копинг механизм, они вместе изумают друг друга и что им нравится. секс полностью по согласию и по большой любви, все в рамках бдсм-сцены. безопасно, разумно, добровольно. гэвин хороший доминант.  
> стиль работы - экспериментальный. мне кажется важным опускать некоторые знаки препинания и порой пренебрегать пунктуацией, чтобы передать настроение и ритм.  
> больше по church AU: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905346  
> название: песня Florence + The Machine - Bedroom Hymns

"никаких молитв? никаких проклятий и обещаний мне преисподней?" раздается насмешливый голос лже-похитителя. "ничего?"  
найнс мотает головой. молчит.  
послушные питомцы молчат, смирные.  
послушные питомцы ни за что не ослушаются.  
"ко мне."  
приказ распаляет щеки. от властного голоса вниз по позвоночнику пробегает холодок. голова кружится,  
"ко мне же. или заставлю."  
первый ход. предложение выбрать путь, которому будет следовать дальнейшая игра.  
найнс медленно сползает на пол и прячет взгляд. ждет.  
гэвин усмехается про себя. лениво, словно делая одолжение, опускается на колени.  
здесь их священная земля. здесь никто не услышит и не осудит ни их, ни то, во что они ввязались.  
острые коленки обжигает от соприкосновения с ковром, но рясу никак не поправить: гэвин стянул его руки за спиной мягким ремешком невозможно отстраниться от протянутой руки, не завалившись, не упершись в стену.  
найнс ерзает, пытаясь устроиться поудобнее, под пристальным хозяйским взглядом. старается не замечать ничего, глубоко и размеренно дышать, изображая всем видом гордое смирение.  
должно быть, это выглядит унизительно. он должен выглядеть унизительно.  
на коленях, в ошейнике вместо колоратки. в рясе и ни в чем больше.  
в углу, где постелено несколько старых одеял, чтобы обозначить "место" где "лежать".  
на цепи, которую хочет носить.  
которую любит.  
"обожаю, когда ты непослушный," шепчет гэвин, продевая палец между ошейником и темной тканью.  
это не по правилам, но это держит на плаву. дает знать, что все игра.  
игра, в которой они хотят остаться.  
которую любят.  
"мне... тоже это нравится... сэр."  
найнс прикрывает глаза. его щеки пылают столь яростно.  
это сложно признать. по правде, он не помнит, признавался ли в этом когда-то.  
гэвин улыбается. так, как не улыбается, когда он хозяин. будто в самом деле рад этому маленькому шажку в пропасть.  
гэвин дергает за цепь.  
настойчивее.  
хмурится.  
хватает за ошейник.  
зажмурившись крепко-крепко, ричи тонет в "зеленый, зеленый, зеленый", потому что не может пока что в "еще, еще, еще". гэвин что-то рычит: приказ подчиниться или очередное оговоренное унижение.  
"будьте милосердны," с надрывом просит ричи. "пожалуйста!"  
слабо барахтается в его хватке. срывается почти на визг, захлебывается в ощущении собственной беспомощности.  
нет ничего постыдного, когда это не твоя воля. пусть это только лишь игра.  
найнс сдается.  
найнс открывает глаза.  
они лежат друг на друге, почти как всегда, как любовники. гэвин нежно обводит кончиками пальцев каждую родинку, ямочки на щеках, брови, скулы. будто успокаивает.  
ричи мотает головой. не надо. много.  
благоговейно целует куда-то в плечо. утыкается лбом в ключицу.  
он почти болезненно возбужден, но привык это терпеть. с гэвином иначе нельзя. это почти смешит.  
он редко чувствует себя так хорошо, так правильно, и подниматься вовсе не хочется. хочется представить, что этот жестокий и своенравный хозяин вдруг смягчился и приласкал свою игрушку.  
найнс, в конце концов, капризный питомец.  
"можешь," вдруг говорит гэвин.  
ричи встречается с ним взглядами.  
и понимает.  
и дрожит.  
"я не... не могу..." его голос кажется до жалкого высоким, умоляющим. будто он готов прямо сейчас разрыдаться.  
это не его первый, не его сотый раз. хозяин хлыстами и колодками удостоверился, что зверушка привыкнет как можно быстрее. но это стыдно каждый раз. и оттого каждый раз это так желанно и спокойно.  
ричи роняет голову на грудь рида, неловко двигает бедрами, слабо хнычет. руки стянуты почти больно, недостаточно больно, мешают двигаться.  
гэвин бросает кость: потирается коленом о пах ричи, задирает полы рясы. так, что найнс ежится от холода немного.  
он несмело проезжается пахом по брючине рида. коротко стонет, выгибается.  
сердце бьется часто-часто, громко. это тоже срам. это выдает его.  
гэвин тихо, едва слышно, шепчет слова одобрения, помогая набрать темп, с готовностью подаваясь навстречу жалким найнсовым толчкам. говорит, что лучше найнса нет игрушки, нет послушнее щенка, нет, в целом свете нет.  
найнс плачет, но это хорошие слезы, они всегда бывают, они гэвина больше не пугают. от них у гэвина вся рубашка будет мокрая и соленая.  
найнс замирает. всего на секунду. найнс гортанно стонет. движется снова, отчаяннее, чем когда-либо.  
у гэвина на брюках грязные пятна. но ничего. "это того стоит," улыбается он. расслабленно и мягко. "мы с тобой как подростки," фыркает он.  
когда-нибудь им придется встать и принять душ и заняться всем, что делают после. но не сейчас.  
сейчас можно просто забросить одежду куда-нибудь на пол. сейчас время для поцелуев, уже не похожих совсем на борьбу. объятия, что и не объятие вовсе, а хитросплетение рук и ног.  
объятия, в котором они хотят навсегда остаться.  
потому что любят.


End file.
